


Hunger

by Poeasework111



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Hank Anderson, Demons, Doctor - Freeform, Groping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Tags May Change, Teasing, Top Hank Anderson, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vampires, connor is kinda bitchy ngl, i don’t remember this story wait, sucking, their probably gonna do drugs next not sure though, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeasework111/pseuds/Poeasework111
Summary: Connor works at a doctors office, and one day his demon husband (hank) come into his office.Oh yeah Connor is also a vampire.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Context: 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a scene in a manwah called “I’m yours, blood and soul” and that’s basically where the whole premise is based off.

Connor sat at his desk typing up some papers for appointments and such. He checked the time on his watch, his shift was almost over just one more hour. He was finishing one of papers, checking the grammar, the spelling, etc. He couldn’t wait to get home, finally have some rest and hopefully have a good time with his husband. He was hungry though, as per usual for a full size vampire. He pulled out a blood bag his husband gave him, popping a straw in before he started sipping. Right when he started sipping his co worker came in. “Hey- uh doctor, you have someone waiting outside for you.” She said politely, waiting for him at the door. Connor got blood all over his hands trying to shove the the blood bag under the desk. “Ah, yes bring them in here.” Connor hesitantly replied, cleaning his hands up with a paper towel. She closed the door, which gave Connor enough time to hide the blood bag and get himself clean. He rubbed the blood off his skin, he cleaned some of the blood off the desk. Throwing the paper towel away in the garage bin. The door opened back up, and a man came though the door. It took Connor a minute to realize who it was, ‘God fucking-‘ thought to himself. His husband was standing in front of him, who clearly looked... 

hungry...

Connor got out of his seat, “Hank, why are you here” Connor huffed, walking over to Hank. Hank glanced down at the smaller man, “food.” Hank mumbled in a lower monotone. Connor cupped Hank’s face in his hands, “you should’ve called me...” Connor sighed, “but if that’s what you want...” Connor started unbuttoning his shirt. “Then here you go.” Connor showed his chest, “go ahead, eat.” Connor hesitantly stood there waiting for Hank to shove his hand in his chest. Hank checked Connor out, like a predator scoping out his prey. “Connor, I think we both know how I am at this point.” Hank wrapped his hands around Connor’s waist, “Wait Hank-“ Connor was cut off by Hank groping Connor’s ass. “I like to play with my food.” Hank growled, nipping and biting at Connors neck. “H-Hank, not here...” Connor groaned, trying to lower his voice so his co workers won’t hear him. “Are you hungry too?” Hank questioned, “No of course not, why would I be hungr-“ Connor stomach growled, answering Hank’s question. Next thing Connor knew he was up on Hank’s lap slowly grinding. Hank looked up at Connor, who looked so needy already just lap dancing for him.

“Let’s play a game.” Hank suggested, making Connor glance down at him. “Alright... w-what’s the rules?” Connor panted softy. Hank gripped Connor’s ass tight making Connor groan in respond. “The rules are that while your feeding on me, you can’t make any noise. If you make any noise, let’s just say you’ll be punish...” Hank growled, pushing Connor up so he can slid his pants down. “Sounds fun” Connor smirked, biting down Hanks neck, sucking the blood out. Hank got lightheaded for a moment, before going back to unbuckling his pants. Connor held back a moan when Hank put a finger in him. Connor squirmed and tried not to whine. Hank could tell Connor was having a hard time already, deciding to put a another finger in, which made Connor more desperate. Hank curled his fingers and thrusted them in, Connor gulped more blood. Connor was breathing hard, you could hear him struggling not to moan or whimper. Hank finally took his fingers out, smacking his tip against Connor’s entrance. 

Hank thrusted in hard, making the chair creak. Connor gripped onto Hank, not even being able to gulp down anymore blood. Hank panted quietly, thrusting into Connor in a fast pace. Connor looked like and could bare it any longer, he lifted his head up and moaned loudly. “You loose.” Hank phased his hand inside Connors body, taking out a soul. Connor came on hank, his body twitching and trembling. Hank ate the soul he took out, sadly he wasn’t finished with Connor yet. “Want to keep going? don’t have to if you can’t anymore.” Hank worriedly asked, taking his erected cock out of Connor. Connor nodded, getting off of hank, which signaled that Connor couldn’t keep going. “I’m gonna have to go home earlier...” Connor was exhausted from that, he could barely hold himself up. He was damp from the cum but he also squirted on himself. “Yeah, I need to deal with this somewhere else...” Hank chuckled, “I can still help if you want me to...” Connor glanced down. “Fuck no, don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it myself. I just need to get you home and rested up.” Hank buckled his pants back up.

Connor pulled his pants back up, he turned off his computer and wrapped a jacket around himself. “I hope no one heard us...” Connor mumbled quietly, he let Hank out before him. “Doctor! Are you okay?” One of the nurses rushed in, “I heard you screaming, I just want to check up on you.” She shuttered. “Yeah I’m fine, just slipped on something.” Connor lied, packing himself up for the night. “Oh your leaving earlier, how so?” She leaned her arm on the desk. “Tired, I think I done enough work for today” Connor picked up his bag and went to sigh out. After he signed out he waved everyone goodbye and stepped outside. Connor felt the cold hit his face, it was snowing. Hank honked his car which scared Connor making him want to flip off Hank. Connor opened the car door, “You’re not funny Hank” Connor sat down and buckled his seat belt. Hank chuckled, “wasn’t trying to be, glad for you to at least knowledge I have some kind of humor” Hank turned up the heater for Connor. “Well it isn’t a good sense a humor, Hank” Connor warmed up his hands. Hank started pulling out the parking lot, “never said it was” Hank replied.

Once the got on the road Hank placed his hand on Connor’s. “Next time you’re hungry, please call me” Connor said to Hank. “Yeah, yeah I know. No need to tell me again” Hank took a turn. They sat for most of the car ride, enjoying the music and each others warmth. Hank parked into the drive way. He took the keys out of the car, while Connor opened his door and grabbed his stuff. Hank unlocked the door to the house and Connor jumped onto the couch. “Mmmm... home sweet home...” Connor snuggled himself into the couch. Hank took off his jacket, putting it on the coffee table. He got behind Connor and kissed on him. “Might want to change before we rest” Hank commented. Connor started taking off his clothes, til he was just in his boxers. “There, now can I rest?” Connor looked up at Hank. “Well now I’m in a rut again because of that, sweetheart” Hank rubbed Connor’s thighs, kissing on Connor’s neck. Connor smirked, “well why don’t you help yourself while your here” Connor teased. Hank took off his shirt, kicking off his pants. “Oh I will, just you wait” Hank whispered into Connor’s ear, making his back shiver.

Hank pulled Connor closer to him, he teased Connor while at it with pulling at his waistband. Connor moved his hips, letting Hank use his hands to control which direction they went. Connor pulled his own boxers off, letting his erected cock free. “Hank please...” Connor begged, he started to jerk himself off; but Hank stopped him, “now what do you think you’re doing?” Hank teased pulling Connor’s hand from his cock. Connor whined, but Hank didn’t care. He took Connors cock and jerked it slowly, making Connor squirm and whimper. “F-faster please!” Connor pleaded, Hank stepped up the pace. He rubbed himself against Connor, his cock pleading to be free. He slide his boxers just down enough that his cock flicked right out. “P-put it inside” Connor panted, his pre-cum now dripping onto the couch. Hank put it in between Connor’s thighs, “you got to earn it” Hank groaned softy. He thrusted in between them, while still jacking off Connor. Connor gripped onto the couch, with each thrust Hank did Connor moaned into it.

Hank thrusted faster, making Connor moan louder. Hank started chasing his own desire, thrusting faster, he jerk off Connor faster too making Connor jolt in the process. Hank was already chasing his own release, with each thrust he was closer to releasing his seed. Right up to the very last month Connor lifted up his leg letting himself cum but leaving Hank out of it. Connor orgasmed, leaving Hank in a confused state of shock. Connor inhaled, “That’s what you get for teasing me all the time” he exhaled, he got up weakly and took himself to the bathroom leaving Hank with the despair of having just been denied a orgasm by Connor. Hank jerked himself off the rest of the way, and cleaned off the couch after he got himself dressed. Connor stepped out of the bathroom after 30 minutes, he walked into the bedroom to Hank staring at the ceiling blankly. Connor put on a shirt and climbed into bed. “Did I upset you?” Connor questioned, Hank softy jolted before looking at Connor. “No, just wasn’t fucking expecting that yknow?” Hank was pissed, he just acted like he wasn’t. He hated being outsmarted by Connor. He always loved being the one teasing, not the one being teased though. 

Connor kissed Hank’s cheek, “I can smell your blood boiling” Connor joked. Hank sighed and kissed Connor back, “Next time though, I’ll get my revenge” Hank mumbled to Connor. “Sure you will” Connor snuggled himself into Hank’s neck. Hank placed one of his hands on Connor’s hip before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. They both fell asleep content with their life, even though strange, they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
